So Few Come and Don't Go
by clairealuna
Summary: Bella Swan is hired right out of graduate school to be the new public relations manager for the Eclipse. Bonding with the boys while on tour becomes her new full-time job, but she doesn't expect the undeniable attraction between her and Edward. Now she has to add "avoid falling for client" to her job description..


_From the very first moment I saw you  
That's when I knew  
All the dreams I held in my heart  
Had suddenly come true  
Knock me over stone cold sober  
Not a think I could say or do_

_-"Be Mine"", David Gray_

Bella hated interviews.

After four years of college, two more at graduate school, and plenty of headaches later, she was sitting in a stuffy room. Waiting to be interviewed for a job she really didn't know too much about. She had heard about it through her advisor at UCLA.

"It's perfect for you," she gushed. "It's in the entertainment industry, and it involves alot of writing!"

That was two weeks ago. Finally, at age 23, she was ready to join the real world.

Now she wasn't so sure about the real world. Bella looked down at her gray, pin-striped suit and tugged at the sleeves.

_I'd much rather be in sweatpants,_ she thought to herself.

She glanced at her reflection in the two way mirror at the back of the room. She pulled the clip holding her hair back and shook it out, running a hand quickly through her shoulder length blonde hair. She sighed impatiently and glanced again at the clock.

"How much longer? Sweet jesus, I need to get out of this suit." she muttered to herself.

The air conditioning was clearly broken in the room, and Bella felt her back start to moisten with sweat. She rummaged through her briefcase and pulled out her notes on the job description. She had jotted them down as her advisor shot off everything she knew about the job. Now the words on the paper looked confusing and vague.

_Media relations._

_Pop Band-three boys._

_Writing website for them, writing and releasing press statements on the band._

_Touring. Music. Long days and long nights._

Bella sighed again. _I should just leave,_ she decided.

Bella stood up when suddenly the door burst open. A older man with glasses and round, friendly face hurried over to her.

"You must be Bella! Sorry to keep you waiting, it's madness trying to get this tour together. I'm Carlisle Cullen The dad-slash-manager of The Eclipse."

Bella stood and shook his hand, giving her best "hire me" smile.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you. I didn't get much on the job description, but I have heard of your boys." she mused. "They seem really talented, my niece is so in love with them."

Mr. Cullen laughed. "Yes, most of the girls are. Well, why don't we have a seat and I'll try and get to the point."

Bella quicky sat down and waiting eagerly for him to continue.

"Basically, we have alot of media exposure, and we want someone to kind of control anything that goes out about us to the press. We do a website, we give statements to the magazines, hold press conferences, you know, the usual. I need someone young, plugged in, with writing talents obviously, to handle all this. Whenever something happens or whenever we have a big project coming up, I need you to write about it and make sure it gets released to the public."

Bella nodded. "I have alot of experience with Public Relations. I was an intern at ABC doing their PR work."

Mr. Cullen nodded and looked down at what she assumed was her resume in his hand.

"I mean, everything looks great here, Bella. Obviously, you're going to being spending alot of time with the boys. Their great kids, you'll meet them soon. We like to keep the fans informed on everything their doing and what's coming next. So the website will be a priority, and you can interview the boys and send out special statements every once in awhile. I also want you there for interviews with other magazines, TV stations, radio stations, and press conferences. Like I said, I just want you to control what goes out there. The boys are usually very well-spoken, but they are still pretty young so I wanted a proffessional to make sure no one can twist their words around." Mr. Cullen leaned back in his chair and waited for her response.

"This all sounds great," Bella said. "I've seen the boys interviewed a couple times and they seem very articulate. You've done a great job with them."

Mr. Cullen nodded again and stood up.

"I think you'll work out great. We're leaving for tour in a couple weeks, so your first job will be to handle the website converage of the preperation. Are you ready for life on the road?" He smirked at her.

"I can adjust. As long as I don't have to sleep on the floor." Bella joked.

Mr. Cullen headed towards the door, chuckling.

"No, ma'am. You'll be given a separate bus to share with our Personal Assistant, Felicia. She's been with us for awhile, you'll love her." He opened the door and stopped and turned back. "I'm excited about this. I think you'll be a nice addition to our family. I'll send the boys in to meet you after their done with their rehearsal." And with that, he left and shut the door.

Bella's heart swelled. _"...nice addition to our family."_ She liked the sound of that.

She couldn't believed she nailed her first job out of grad school. She had heard so many horror stories of people going on countless interviews just trying to break it into this industry. And she managed to grab a great job on her first try? She couldn't believe it.

And this was only the first step. She wanted to move up. Become big time. Write for a living, maybe for a television show or a big Public Relations comapy and rake in the big bucks. Be surrounded by glamorous people and waking up every day excited to go to work.

Nothing could distract her now. Nothing.

Edward Cullen let out a loud yawn as he watched the girl on the other side of the mirror get up and stretch. As she faced away from them and lifted her arms to the ceiling, Edward noticed that she had back dimples that punctuated the smooth skin of her lower back. Cute.

The three boys had just watched the interview between their dad and their new Media Rep through the two-way mirror.

"I like her." Jasper, the youngest, said from his position in the back of the room. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, focused on the woman in the room across from the.

Emmet Cullen leaned back in his chair.

"Me too, she seems pretty smart. I hope she can handle our schedule, though. It gets pretty brutal. We don't want Edward's morning mood to scare her away." Emmet shot a look to the middle brother, who was seated at the table, his head resting in his hands, looking bored.

"Bite me, Emmet. I won't scare her away if you won't scare her away with your mile-a-minute talking. It's too fast for normal people." Edward looked through the glass and watched Bella gather her papers.

"Well, I was just sending Dad mental messages to hire her. She's pretty cute." Edward said.

"Easy, killer." Jasper scolded. "I think she might be too old for you, dude."

Emmet laughed. "And by that, he means completely too mature for you."

Edward rolled his eyes and walked over to stand in front of the mirror. He watched her walk slowly around the room, looking around. She finally walked to the mirror, and peered through the glass. Edward laughed, knowing she couldn't see them. He did a little dance.

"Woo-hoo, look at me pretty girl! You. can't. see. me. Haha, I wish we had these things everywhere we went." Edward stopped dancing and stood right in front of where Bella was standing. He leaned closer.

Bella put her face right up to the glass. She seemed to look right at Edward. He studied her face. It was light on makeup, but she had a friendly smile and an open, excited expression. She reached up to brush a strand of blonde hair off her forehead. Edward's breath caught in his throat as she widened her eyes to study her reflection. Her eyes were green. And they were amazing.

_Wow,_ Edward thought as he sucked in a deep breath.

Edward wasn't one to be taken aback by a pretty girl. Between the music industry and his famour friends, he was constantly surrounded by beautiful people. He was jaded. But there was something...different about her. She had classic, girl next door looks, sure. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed to be unaware of how pretty she was. Or maybe it was because she clearly didn't try too hard to look good. She was effortlessly beautiful, and it took Edward's breath away.

The door to the room flew open, and Alex entered with their Dad trailing behind. Jasper exchanged a fist bump with Alex.

"So, Dad, what's the verdict on the new girl?" Emmet wondered.

Edward turned away from the glass, and shook his head as if to shake the haze Bella's eyes seem to put him in.

Mr. Cullen sat down and motioned for the guys to sit too. They pulled out chairs and sat down.

"I hired her. She seems smart. She's young enough to be plugged in and speak to the younger crowds, but she's old enough to keep tabs on you guys without me worrying that you'll chase after her." He eyed Edward.

Edward mocked surprise. "WHAT? I would never chase a pretty girl. Worry about Emmet, he's the oldest."

"Sure, Edward. You have the Jasper name "ladies man" for a reason."

"Shut up, Em. Whatever, you don't have to worry about me. But, um...how old is she?" Edward asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Mr. Cullen checked his papers. "She's 23. She just graduated from UCLA with a Masters in Media Relations. I think she'll be a great fit. Do you guys wanna meet her?"

Edward jumped up, trying not to seem eager. But he was. He wanted to put a voice and a personality to that pretty face.

_Maybe she'll be boring. Then I won't have to worry about having a crush on her, _Edward thought to himself as followed the rest of the gang out the door to meet her.

But Edward doubted she would be boring. Just watching the short exchange between her and his dad was enough to know that Bella was a lively girl. A lively woman, actually.

Alex stopped him before he left the room.

"Bella's fine, ain't she?" Alex smiled knowingly at Edward. "She's too old for ya, man. Remember that."

Edward grinned up at Alex. "You know what they say, Alex. _Age ain't nothin' but a nuuuumber_", he sang.

Alex laughed and pushed him playfully out the door.

* * *

**another story guys.. Let me know what you think.. **


End file.
